


My Kingdom for a Sword

by TriplePirouette



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Steggy Bingo Bash 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriplePirouette/pseuds/TriplePirouette
Summary: Steve wants a special kind of Sword. Peggy says no.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50
Collections: Steggy Bingo Bash





	My Kingdom for a Sword

**Author's Note:**

> For the Prompt “Sword” in Steggy Bingo Bash! (I’m sorry.) Also, this Story supposes Steve and Peggy are together post- WW2. It doesn't really work as being Endgame compliant, so add in your favorite "Steve never went down in the Valkyrie/Steve was rescued very fast" head-canon.

“No,” Peggy replied, moving into the house to let Steve in behind her. “Absolutely not.”

Steve moved in quite a bit slower, a smile still on his face. “Come on, Peg. Wouldn’t that be cool? It would go really well with the shield.” Steve moved around, still in his long trench coat, miming a battle.

Peggy stopped, staring at him, hands on hips. She had to work hard to keep a smile off her face. His child-like enthusiasm was infectious, even if they were both pushing 60 years old. He shrugged and smiled at her, shutting the door behind him.

“You know you want one.” Steve accused playfully as he took off his coat and then took hers, hanging them up. “I saw you in that theater, the way you watched them.”

Peggy rolled her eyes and kissed him on the cheek before slipping out of her shoes, still silent. Because she absolutely _did_ want one but she didn’t want him to know that. “I can warm up the leftovers from dinner last night, or soup. Your choice.” She stole away, slipping into the kitchen and smiling to herself.

“Leftovers are fine,” Steve called after her, holding his hand up and mimicking the movements he saw on the screen. “Howard can probably make me one. I’ll call Howard in the morning.”

Peggy poked her head around the doorframe, lips set tight. “Absolutely not.”

Steve laughed, moving into the kitchen. “Of anyone, Peg, Howard absolutely can make me one.”

“No,” Peggy pulled the covered dish from the refrigerator, shaking her head. “Absolutely no laser swords in this house.”

“Lightsabers.” Steve pivoted, turning on the oven for her. “They’re called lightsabers.”

“Same thing,” Peggy looked at him over her shoulder as she uncovered the stew and gave it a good stir. “A saber is a sword.”

“Well…” He let his head dip sideways, relenting that point as he leaned against the counter.

“And could you imagine?” Peggy set the spoon aside and slipped the stew into the oven. “You, bouncing around this house with a laser sword? My curtains would be ruined!” She could barely contain herself, keeping a straight face was almost impossible now.

Steve, seeing her close to cracking, couldn’t help himself. He swung into action, gliding across the room and pulling her to his side, grabbing a pen from the table on the way and brandishing it light a lightsaber. “I can imagine!” He turned sideways, swinging her around and fighting against imaginary foes with his pen-saber. “Fighting storm troopers, rescuing the princess from the Galactic Empire…” He spun and threw her over his shoulder, one arm across her thighs as he bounced them into the living room as she squealed in surprise and delight, fighting off invisible foes. “Flying through space, visiting distant and strange planets…”

Steve spun in a circle, Peggy squeaking with delight, her laugh like music to his ears as he set her down, tossing the pen to the side. “Getting the girl…” he said low and soft before dipping her in his arms, taking her lips with his.

Peggy wrapped her arms around him, letting him keep her from the clutches of gravity as he kissed her. He righted her slowly, hands roaming around her hips. “I like the part where I get the girl.”

“You’ve already got her,” Peggy answered, kissing him gently again. “Besides, I think I liked that Han Solo guy better.”

Steve reflexively pulled back. “Han Solo?” She nodded. “The smuggler?” She nodded again, smiling. “You liked the morally ambiguous smuggler better than the young Jedi with the enormous destiny?”

Peggy shrugged. “What can I say? I like what I like.” She played with Steve’s collar, undoing the top button. “Besides, he had a gun. I always liked guns better than swords.”

“Blaster,” Steve replied against her lips as she kissed him. “He had a blaster.”

Peggy tugged Steve towards the couch. “Are you going to argue with me or are you going to take off my pants?”

“Mmmm, decisions, decisions…” Steve teased as he kissed down her neck. Just as he was starting to lower them to the couch, the phone rang. He pulled them right side up again and stepped back. “To be continued?”

Peggy nodded, smiling as she pulled her clothes straight and followed Steve back into the kitchen.

Steve picked up the receiver, still smiling at Peggy as she checked on their dinner. “Hello?”

“Steve! Perfect!” Howard’s excited voice came through the phone. “I have a very important question to ask you.”

Peggy turned, closing the oven as the stew wasn’t quite ready. She raised her eyebrows, Steve just mouthed ‘Howard,’ back at her. She nodded and continued to move around the room, pulling out bowls and silverware.

“Sure, what can I help you with?” Steve turned, searching for the pen they kept by the phone, realizing he’d tossed it somewhere in the living room in his excitement.

Steve heard the clatter of the phone moving, then a small, high voice came on the phone. “Uncle Steve! Can you come over tomorrow?”

Steve laughed, smiling. “Sure, Tony, I think I can stop by for a bit.”

“He can come! Yay!” He heard Tony’s voice fall away as the child abandoned the phone, likely bouncing around the room. Howard picked up the receiver. “Steve?”

“Still here. What’s the kid excited about?”

“Have you seen that new movie, Star Wars?” Howard asked, his own excitement starting to shine through the phone.

“Yeah, actually, Peg and I just got back from seeing it.”

“Great, so you’ll know what I’m talking about.” His voice took on the tone of excitement and wonder that he’d never lost over the years when talking about his inventions. “I think I can do it.”

“Do what?” Steve asked, hoping he already knew the answer.

“Build a lightsaber. You in?”

Steve’s smile grew tenfold. “Yes!” he replied almost too quickly, which made Peggy turn quickly.

She took in the grin and sparkle in Steve’s eyes and crossed the room, pulling the phone from him. “No. Howard, absolutely not!”

“Peg!” Howard’s voice was slightly less excited hearing her voice.

Peggy shook her head as Steve bounced about the kitchen, engaging in yet again another invisible laser sword battle. “You cannot, Howard. Do you know how dangerous—"

“Come for 11, Peg. We can all have a nice lunch then you ladies can go have a nice afternoon somewhere that’s not here and leave the men to the fun stuff.”

Peggy started to argue, ready to rant for so many things in that last sentence, but she heard the phone get wrestled away from Howard. “Aunt Peggy! We’re gonna make lightsabers!”

“Are you, now?” She asked, slightly mollified as she knew that if Tony was going to be involved the potential for life threatening loss of limb went down some as Howard was at least sensible in that regard. She found she couldn’t be angry at the boy’s enthusiasm.

She could nearly hear him bouncing over the phone. “Yup. I’m gonna be a Jedi!”

Peggy shook her head, rolling her eyes. “We’ll see you tomorrow, Tony.” She hung up the phone and Steve paused, stuck in a pose reminiscent of a fencer.

He slowly stood, smiling softly. “Well?”

She took a few steps to cross the floor, laying her hands on his shoulders. “If Tony’s to be involved then Howard’s much more likely to make a glorified flashlight than anything that could truly be a weapon.” She shifted Steve to the side, grabbing pot holders and sliding dish out of the oven. “I suppose I can’t argue too much.”

Steve waited until she’d set the steaming stew on top of the stove before he wrapped his arms around her from behind, kissing her on the cheek. “So… does this mean I can have my laser sword?”

Peggy paused, and finally smiled. “As long as you let me play with it, too.”

Steve picked her off her feet, whooping with joy as he carried her around the kitchen. “I get to be a Jedi!”

**Author's Note:**

> Star Wars came out in May of 1977, Steve and Peggy would both be close to 60, Tony would be about 7. You cannot convince me that a Steve would not be a giant Star Wars fan or that the first thing he and Howard would try to do would be build lightsabers.


End file.
